1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal including a hinge apparatus which pivotably couples a pair of housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a “portable terminal” refers to a device allowing a user to use a mobile communication function while carrying the device. Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals.
The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing on which data input/output means, a transmitter, and a receiver are mounted. Since a keypad used as the data input/output means in a bar-type portable terminal is always exposed, the constant exposure may result in malfunction. Further, there is a limitation in the miniaturization of the bar-type portable terminal because it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The flip-type portable terminal includes a body, a flip panel, and a hinge module connecting the flip panel to the body. The body of the flip-type portable terminal includes data input/output means, a transmitter, and a receiver mounted thereon. In the flip-type portable terminal, the flip panel can in the closed state cover and thereby protect a keypad used as the data input/output means, so as to prevent the malfunctioning of the keypad. However, there is an actual limitation in the miniaturization of the flip-type portable terminal because it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The folder-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder, and a hinge module connecting the folder to the portable terminal body. The folder rotates so as to be opened and closed. In a state that the folder is in close contact with the portable terminal body, the portable terminal is set in a communication standby mode, and thus is prevented from malfunctioning In a communication mode, the folder is unfolded so that a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver is obtained. Thus, the folder-type portable terminal is advantageous to miniaturization.
According to diversification of designs of the portable terminals of the related art, sliding-type portable terminals, which respectively include two housings, one of which slides on the other housing, have been commercialized.
Mobile communication services through portable terminals, which provided simple voice communication or short text message transmission at their early stages of development, are now providing more service contents, such as games, large-size file transmission, Internet access, or the like, and emphasizing a multimedia function, such as reproduction of moving image files. The multimedia function realized by the portable terminals may include music file reproduction, broadcasting viewing, moving image file reproduction, and so forth. In broadcasting viewing or moving image file reproduction, generally, a larger screen can be provided by positioning a display device in a horizontal orientation. Moreover, when the display device can be positioned inclined with respect to a horizontal surface, a user can comfortably enjoy the multimedia function without needing to directly hold the portable terminal.
In case of the folder-type portable terminal, when the folder having installed thereon the display device is opened, the folder can be positioned inclined with respect to the portable terminal body, thus easily positioning the display device to be inclined with respect to a horizontal surface. However, the bar-type portable terminal or the sliding-type portable terminal includes a single housing, or even when including a pair of housings, is structured such that the housings move while being in parallel with each other, making it difficult to position the display device to be inclined with respect to a horizontal surface.